Sometimes it's really hard to listen to the alarm
by boaterV
Summary: She wasn't looking for trouble or company but finds both in one very attractive package.
1. Chapter 1

She was halfway between Metropolis and Florida. Halfway to the story of the century. At least that was the bill of goods that Perry had sold her. Maybe he had a bridge she would like to buy too?

Okay so she was skeptical but that was because after 7 hours on the road the thought of at least another 15 wasn't making it any easier to get back in her car. She should have taken a plane. She still was unsure why she was convinced that driving was a better idea.

She could have called it a gut feeling. Instinct maybe. For some reason when Perry suggested it she said no. She would rather drive. Now after a full day on the road with no end in sight she was really starting to question if she was just insane.

Pulling off the highway she decided to stop for the night. She didn't have a deadline looming. She was freelance now. Her big story was a cold case. It wasn't going to get any colder in three days. She wasn't racing against a dozen other journalists to get the front page. A small part of her missed that. The rush, the race, the fight. But mostly she enjoyed freelance. The ability to go and do what she wanted. To write about what she thought would make an interesting story It had been a while since she was Watchtower full time. The league had expanded and with that had come someone willing to sit in front of the cold screens. They had at least 4 new recruits who could run Watchtower as well as Chloe. Not that she would ever tell them that. She enjoyed getting her life back. Having not everything be about evil megalomaniacs or aliens and meteor rocks. She was never going to have the life she had envisioned for herself so long ago but at least she was able to find a balance. Doing the two things she loved the most. Helping heroes and reporting.

The car crunched over the gravel parking lot as she pulled up to the lobby of the small but impressive looking hotel. It had an old feel but either it was well maintained or a reproduction. Either way Chloe felt optimistic about staying the night.

Standing at the front desk she rang the bell and waited. Within a minute a tiny pixie like girl was standing there offering her a room.

"Queen or a king?" She smiled brightly at Chloe.

"King please." She smiled at the thought of asking for a queen. She could just hear Oliver's dark voice in her ear. The flirting was a constant between them. Never going anywhere, never leading to anything. For the most part she was fine with that. As handsome as Oliver was she just wasn't interested but sometimes she was lonely and Oliver's flirting only served to remind her of that.

"Great, we have a room overlooking the gardens ready, there is room service till eight but the Bar and Grille stays open till midnight." She handed Chloe a key and some paperwork.

Signing everything she followed the desk clerks instructions to her room. Smiling at being right she looked around the room. It was the perfect blend of new and old. The bed could have been straight out of pride and prejudice but the TV was plasma and shiny. She also saw a card that advised free wifi and grinned. It was better than expected.

Settling in for the night she opened her laptop and logged on. She was 2 hours into her research when she paused. Her stomach was growling and the single brew pot of coffee that was provided in room had long since gone cold.

Picking up the phone dialed room service.

"Hi, this is room 36."

"Good evening ma'am. I'm sorry but the kitchen's closed." Glancing up at the clock she wanted to curse. 805 pm. Dam it. Looks like she was going to be forced to head downstairs and be social.

Looking at herself in the mirror she saw the road weary look she was sporting and sighed. She wasn't vain. Certainly she had been seen in public in worse but something told her to change. A little voice in the back of her mind told her to make the effort. She had packed a few nice outfits. Just in case. You never knew when snooping would require you to crawl through an air duct or sneak into a black tie event.

Pulling out a simple skirt and blouse she jumped into the shower. It was nice to wash the road grime away and let the hot water relax her muscles. Jumping out she slipped into her clean clothes and put on a touch of makeup. Nothing much. Just a dab of eyeliner and some lip gloss.

As she walked down to the grill she felt better. There was definitely something to be said about matching your insides with your outsides. She was going to be staying here tonight, she might as well enjoy herself. She could sit downstairs and enjoy a nice cup of Irish coffee and maybe a cheeseburger.

Walking over to the bar she picked a stool on the middle and settled herself. Within a minute the bartender was taking her order and pouring her that much needed Irish coffee. She took a long slow sip and let the warm slow burn relax her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Before turning towards the voice she looked at the other side of the bar and saw no one there. But when she turned the sarcastic remarks that was sitting on her tongue died. The man standing before her had the bluest eyes Chloe had ever seen nestled in the most impossibly dark lashes.

Wow was the only word her brain could muster. She felt a shiver of heat run down her spine that was quickly followed by alarm. That little voice in the back of her mind was talking to her again. Shaking herself into action she gestured with her hand for him to have a seat. Watching closely for anything that might explain why all the alarms in her brain were going off. Instead she was forced to take in the impossible cut of his jaw and what appeared to be a very toned body barely hidden by a clinging t shirt. She hadn't seen it but she was pretty sure the rear view would be just as impressive.

He waived the bartender over and ordered himself a drink. Nodding to her to see if she wanted another too.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you. I just didn't want to sit in silence tonight. I'm Damon." He reached his hand towards her and she grasped it. Feeling the electricity shoot up her arm and the heat pool low in her core.

"Chloe, and I know what you mean." She smiled brightly at him and tried to keep reminding herself something was off about him. She learned long ago that her instincts were rarely wrong if she could just listen to them.

"Visiting or passing through?" Chloe was always cautious of questions but this seemed genuine. Nothing to get alarmed about, and while the bar wasn't crowded there were certainly enough people that if she caused a scene everyone would see.

"Passing through." She took a sip of her coffee and watched him. "And you?"

"Resident. Long time resident." She looked up. Something about the way he said it. Cocking her head she looked at him inquisitively and smirked.

"Funny you don't look like you could have lived anywhere a _long time."_

"I've aged rather well. Why don't we go back to your room?"

She laughed deep and loudly at that, tossing her head back "Sorry but you're not that charming and there's a hamburger coming with my name on it."

She saw shock on his face and then he looked at her more closely. How was it possible she could resist his compulsion. He saw no vervane. Smelt nothing on her. Saw no cursed charms. Nothing and yet she had laughed at him. He hadn't intended to feed again tonight but he wanted to snuff her out. Wanted to end her. How dare she temp him with her glow? Killing her would quiet the pain for just a little bit. From the moment he had seen her walk in he hated the way she shined from within. Happy and content.

"I'm sorry you're right. I don't know what I was thinking." He should walk away. Curiosity killed the cat and he had enough problems to contend with right now. But as the moments ticked by he stayed. Waiting for her to shoo him off. To tell him he had to go and yet she said nothing.

"Apology accepted." her eyes were torn from his with the arrival of her dinner. Something was definitely off with him. Something wrong. She still wasn't sure if he was evil though. She tried to remind herself she already had a story and this was none of her business but the part of her that had spent too much time with heroes couldn't walk away. Not if he was a danger and not if there was something she couldn't do to stop him. If he needed stopping. That one was still up in the air.

She wanted to laugh at that. The only danger she had been able to find so far was his control over her hormones. It had been too long since someone had shown interest in her and as sloppy as his come on was she wouldn't lie and say she wasn't tempted to say yes. She wanted to talk him back to her room and see just how dark those eyes got when they were clouded with lust. Just the thought had a tiny moan escaping her lips as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Trying to ease the sudden tension in her body.

"Perhaps by the time you are done I could change your mind?" He could smell her. Her pulse was a hammer in his ears and that moan was more temptation then a man should have to endure. He would have her tonight. He would slake his lust for her body and then he would drain her. He smirked suggestively at her. At least she would die satisfied.

"Perhaps." her hormones were drowning out her mental alarms. Tingle or no tingle Chloe wanted him. One nights stands were not something she had ever considered but she had needs. Needs she was pretty sure Damon could help her take care of.

He watched her eat. Fixated on her throat every time she swallowed. By the time she was done eating his fangs were throbbing and he could barely resist the urge to take her right there.

She took another long sip of her coffee and let the pleasant buzz wash over her. Turning back towards her bar mate she smiled. Slow and shy, " I'm not very good at games."

"That's too bad because I am a master." his words sounded dangerously seductive and sent another shiver of warning across her skin. Before she could react though his hand moved forward and his fingers traced her ear. Tucking a stray strand of hair out of her face. Just like that the warning was gone. Completely replaced by desire. Warm and welcome. Her body needed this.

"Ask me again." Her warm eyes flashed with challenge and part of him wanted to tease her. To draw this out but then she licked her lips self consciously.

"Take me to you room." He put every ounce of compulsion he had behind it. He didn't want to take any chance.

"Ask me nicely." Wasn't good at games? She was playing pretty good with him. Again she resisted his compulsion.

"May I come back to your room?" He would ask but he wouldn't say please. It was too close to begging and even though he wanted her that just wasn't an option. Damon didn't beg.

"Yes." She slid from her stool and hesitated. Was everyone watching her? Did they know what she was about to do? Were they judging her? Then she felt his hand on the small of her back and the heat returned.

**_AN story is done. The rest will be posted tomorrow. Hope you enjoy._**

**_As always reviews are welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lead the way Chloe." She couldn't deny that her name on his lips made her skin tingle, the wetness that had started pooling at the first sight of his eyes surged again. She was ready and she tried not to think how much it said about her recent love life that two touches from a man and she was this aroused.

He followed her to her room. He could sense the tension in her body, knew this wasn't something she was prone to do. Knew she was wondering if she had lost her mind. It would be so much easier if he could just compel her. Take away her fear, her doubt.

He waited for the doors to close before he moved closer. He didn't touch her. Didn't move to kiss her. He just stood over her. A mere inch away from her body. He watched as her pulse picked back up and her breathing hitched. After a minute he reached out his hand and traced the line of her jaw and smiled at the way her head tilted to increase the touch. She unwittingly exposed her neck and he found himself fixated at the site of her pulse beating just below the surface of that creamy skin.

He wanted to taste her. Wanted to feel her warm blood on his tongue. He started to lean in but the ding of the elevator doors opening drew him out of the trance.

"I'm in room 36." Damon nodded and pulled her hand. Leading her along the hallway to where he knew the room was. Waiting at the doorway while she unlocked it and pulled it aside to let him in. Pushing back against the door her nervousness increased ten fold. Did she really want to do this? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened them he was standing right in front of her. How he had moved so silently had her danger radar sounding loudly. Fear bloomed in her chest and made her blood cold. She looked into those ice blue eyes and finally saw past the lust to the predator, the wild animal that prowled below the surface.

"Should have listened better." She whispered the words out loud in an effort to clear her head. Despite the chill her lust was still full blown. Her libido wasn't as concerned with the danger level as long as it got off.

"Did I miss something?"

"No I'm pretty sure you got everything." He leaned closer. Using his hips to press her into the door he smirked knowingly at her. Chloe cursed her body for betraying her when her pulse rocketed up and her cheeks flushed. She fought the urge to wiggle to increase the friction. "I want you to know I'm not the lamb I appear to be."

"Does that mean you take me for a wolf?" he offered her a toothy grin and her eyes were drawn to them. Shiny and white and perfect. Like everything else about him. Too good to be true.

_All the better to eat you with_ she thought. The hysterical giggle that threatened to bubble up was choked back by the sight of his elongated incisors.

"I'm thinking you're more team Edward than team Jacob. " snarkiness probably wasn't her best response but since she was all out of holy water and garlic it was all she had.

Hips still pressing into her soft body he hid his surprise well. Not only was she immune to his compunction but she had figured him out and instead of freaking out she offered witty banter. Oh if things weren't so complicated he would be tempted to turn her. The fun they could have. He gave her another slow once over and realized that despite her fear she was also still aroused. The slightest twist of his hips and she responded.

Flashing forward he suckled at her neck. Careful not to break to skin, testing her response.

"Just answer me one thing. Do you plan to kill me?" He stopped nibbling and pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"I did."

"Past tense?"

"I have to admit I'm intrigued."

"Yes I'm a puzzle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a burrito."

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped and Chloe shivered at his hot breath on her throat. "Something like that. "

"I could lie and say I don't want you but I'm pretty sure if half the lore is true you know the truth. But in the spirit of being truthful you should also know that if you change your mind there are people that will hunt you down and cut your head off." At her last words she smiled at him. Cold and threatening.

He knew liars. Hell he was a world class one himself. But this tiny blonde spoke the truth. She had no doubt that if he killed her should would be avenged. Part of him wanted to laugh. Did she really think her brother or some other angel of vengeance would be able to take him down? Still there was something. Something that made him take her threat serious.

"Noted. Can we get to the part where I make you scream now?"

"Cocky much?

"Very much." And then his mouth was back on her neck and she hated that she loved it. That the danger made her pulse race and her knees weak. That without even being conscious of it her arms were raising and wrapping around his shoulders. Pulling him closer until she was pushing him away only to pull his shirt over his head.

Running her hands over the smooth hard planes of his chest she reveled in the feel of him. Wondering briefly why he wasn't cold to the touch. The part of her brain that was constantly questioning couldn't shut off. Wouldn't be quieted. Part of her couldn't get enough of the smooth velvet that was his skin while another part of her brain wondered about how old he was. How strong he was.

His hand were on her blouse tugging at the buttons. She was about to help him when he growled and simply tore the front open. He didn't stop there, quickly undoing the front clasp of her bra. She barely felt the chill on her skin before is was replaced by the warm wet heat of his mouth.

She gasped and arched trying to increase the contact. One hand threading into his dark hair and pulling at it. He growled against her skin again and the vibration of his mouth sent another wave of heat across her skin.

He wrapped an arm around her and picked her up. His mouth never leaving the tight peak of her nipple. The part of her brain that was still able to question was amazed at his strength. Mostly though she was focused on the building pleasure.

He easily tossed her on the bed, moving over her and pulling her skirt down her hips. Revealing the tiny scrap of lace. Leaning forward he grabbed them between his teeth and let his razor sharp incisor slice through the fabric.

Chloe gasped at the rush of cool air across her heated, damp core. She must be out of her mind. There could be no other explanation for how much she wanted this. Wanted him.

If Damon was a good man he would have asked her if he was sure. But he wasn't. Good or even a man for that matter. What he was was a selfish, self centered, ego maniac and right now he wanted her. Wanted to taste her. Leaning forward he nipped at the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. Grinning against her skin as she writhed and bucked off the bed.

He reached up and pressed his palms into her hips. Pinning her. His mouth moving closer and closer to her core. He enjoyed the way she moved, the way she struggled under him. She was completely free in her response. She held nothing back.

She raised her head enough to see his perfect tousled dark hair between her legs. Lifting his head up their eyes met and she was once again presented with the predator. She felt like prey. He had said he wasn't going to kill her but could she really trust him?

He smirked at her as if he could read her thoughts and moved forward. When his tounge met her folds she couldn't watch anymore. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned loudly at the sensation.

Damon growled at the taste of her. If her blood was half as sweet he would have a very hard time not drinking her dry. He nipped and sucked her core, listening to her pulse until he knew she was close.

"Don't stop. Don't stop." The words slipped from her lips as she exploded. Her heart hammering in her chest, pulse racing, she felt like she was floating. Lightning sizzled across her skin and the room spun.

As she came back down he was leaning over her smirking. Smug. Confidant, cocky and part of Chloe hated how easily he had pushed her over the edge.

Pushing herself up on her arms she watched him. Placing a palm on his chest she pushed him back. He twisted and fell flat on the bed and Chloe grinned at him. "My turn."

"Am I supposed to play the victim then?" The glint in his eyes was tempting.

"Somehow I doubt you are ever a victim." Her words were a whisper across his skin. Warming it slightly right before her mouth followed. Her tongue swiping a path along the line of his neck. Following the same path he had on her. She pulled back shocked to feel a pulse.

"Oh it pumps. It just works on different fuel." He chuckled slightly. Having a discussion about what he was after making her cum seemed comical.

"I have so many questions."

He shook his head. "and here I thought you weren't going to be predictable."

"I didn't say I was going to ask them." As she spoke she undid his pants and started to slip them down his hips. Pleasantly surprised to find he wasn't wearing anything else.

Damon stretched out like a jungle cat when his pants were finally gone and Chloe couldn't help but enjoy the view. He was well proportioned all over. The perfect V of his chest led to a thatch of dark hair and standing at attention, in the middle of it was his hard cock, Chloe couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of it.

"I think I'm still hungy Damon." god she was a vixen. Had she really told him she wasn't good at games, was she unsure about what games were? Right about now he was pretty sure she was a master.

Chloe wasn't sure what had come over her. This wasn't anything she was used to. She didn't sleep with strangers, and she certainly didn't sleep with monsters. Well at least knowingly and yet the sight of him had her lusting. Although right about now that seemed like an understatement and she leaned down and tentatively licked the head of his rod. The moan that escaped his perfect lips emboldened her and she let her lips wrap around it. Pulling it into the warm wet heat of her mouth. Her hands sliding along the insides of his thighs. He blunt nails leaving little trails of red and she began moving up and down on him.

She loved the taste of him. Salty and sweet and something else. She couldn't place it but it was addictive. She had worked herself up to a smooth rhythm when she was suddenly grabbed away. His strong hands lifting her as if she was a child.

"No more games." The words were a dangerous rumble from deep in his throat and Chloe shivered. Fear warring against the lust. Before she could have second thoughts thought he had positioned himself between her thighs and thrust into her. Pushing deep into the warm wet folds, feeling her inner walls grip him.

She gasped and tried to pull away. It was too much too fast. He was stretching her, filling her and her body wanted more. She didn't know what to do. He had her pinned against the bed and although part of her wanted to fight she knew it was pointless. She gave herself over to the sensation. To the feeling. She forgot about her job, her life, her past. Everything except the feeling of his body against hers.

Then he started to move and the lights exploded behind her eyes. It was ecstasy. Elation, it was heaven and god she never wanted him to stop. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Her head was thrashing on the pillow and he started to move faster, lifting her hips to change the angle he hit a new spot and she screamed. The pleasure was beyond anything she had ever know.

"Yes. Damon. Yes. Please." She wasn't sure what she was asking him.

He picked up the pace and thrust into her deeper and deeper. Feeling her inner walls pull him. Not wanting to let go, he was barely holding on. Something about her was testing his not inconsiderable self control. His gaze became fixated on her neck as she strained against the pillow. The creamy white skin shining in the moonlight. Calling him.

His pace faltered and she moaned again as the friction pushed her closer to the edge. He listened to her pulse and smiled. She was close. Leaning closer he put his mouth on her neck and nibbled and she moaned. He wondered if she realized just how much she was tempting him.

She was so close. So close and he felt so good and god she never wanted this night to end. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around him and held him close while he continued to pound into her. The friction building to a fever pitch.

"Damon."

He pulled back enough to look in her eyes and his control broke. Maybe it was the sound of his name. Or the way she held him close even though she knew he was dangerous and maybe it was just the smell of her. Dark and sweet and he just knew she would be delicious.

"I'm sorry." If his mouth hadn't been so close to her ear she wouldn't have heard it. Her head whipped around and she saw his eyes go dark. He opened his mouth just as the fear started to breaking though the lust. Flashing forward he buried his fangs into her throat and the lines between pleasure and pain blurred for Chloe and her body exploded. Lightning, fireworks and she felt herself loosing consciousness.

Damon drank deeply. The pleasure of the blood pushing him to his breaking point. He watched as Chloe exploded and followed her over the edge. He fought against his nature and pulled back from her throat. Licking the wound he watching in amazement as it healed before his eyes. Pulling back slightly he waited for her to wake up. The part of him that was still insecure reveled in the satisfied glow that came off her until she woke up and realized what had happened.

Pushing away from him her hand went to her neck. He watched the shocked look on her face as it came away clean. Where was the blood? Glancing back at him there was still drops visible on his lips. Chloe shuddered.

"Get out!" Her voice was a low hiss. She somehow managed to keep it strong.

"What no snuggling?" That sexy smirk was back and Chloe hated that it still made her tingle. He had tried to kill her.

"You said no biting."

"No, I said no killing. As you can see you are clearly not dead."

He was still lying next to her in the bed making no move to leave and Chloe knew there was no way she could make him unless he wanted to.

"semantics Damon. I'm not a big fan of gray area."

"Don't get boring now. Besides don't you want to tell me about your super power?"

"Questions are boring. And it's time to go Damon." She pushed herself off the bed pulling the sheet and wrapping it around herself. Super Power? She didn't know what he was talking about and didn't want to.

Damon pushed himself off the bed, picking up his pants and stepping into them.

"This isn't over." He slipped into his shirt and moved towards the door.

"Goodbye Damon." She whispered the words as he slipped out the door.

Standing in the hallway Damon tried to take stock of the night. He'd had fun. Chloe certainly wasn't predictable. He smirked at the thought of her writhing underneath him. He wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon. Or her taste. Spicy and sweet with a touch of something amazing. It reminded him of bourbon and made him lightheaded. He felt stronger right now than her had ever felt before. He could hear it calling to him. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go back in the room and have just one more taste. He had to force himself to put one foot in front on the other and walk away.

He had a thousand questions and no answers. The only thing he was sure of was that he hadn't seen the last of her.

**_AN once again I ran away with myself. This was supposed to be short but Damon is wonderful inspiration._**

**_Reviews please. _**

**_Oh and I know I left it open. They might just run into each other again._**


End file.
